Computer Aided Engineering (CAE) is known as an example of techniques that enable to support a preliminary study on designing and manufacturing of products and process designing using computer technology. In the CAE field, a simulation is performed based on shape data of a three-dimensional shape of a product being a designing target such as an automobile to enable an assembly process or the like to be examined at a designing step of the target product.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-277672